07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakuren Oak/Relationships
Hakuren Oak is a main character in the 07-Ghost anime and manga series. He is first introduced as Teito's roommate at the Church and his self-proclaimed rival for the Bishop's Apprentice Exam. After a rough start, Hakuren later becomes a close friend of Teito. Hakuren is a member of the very wealthy Oak family in District 2, but he chose to become a bishop rather than follow the Oak family's tradition to go into politics or the military. After passing the exam he worked under Bishop Castor, but received a letter from his father asking him to return home to serve as a tutor to the princess. After realising the things that were covered up by the military, he decided to be the princess's tutor in order to let the voices of the weak be heard to the royal family. The Barsburg Church Teito Klein Hakuren and Teito do not begin on pleasant terms and the two trade insults within the first few minutes of meeting each other. After Hakuren learns more of Teito's past he feels guilty for his earlier remarks and apologises. During an attack by a Wars they both risk their lives for each other and when Hakuren wakes up he calls Teito "comrade". During the Bishop Apprentice Exam, they become closer and closer and now they are very good friends. In a drama CD released in March 2009, Mikhail said that Hakuren's voice has the power of soothing Teito and Teito's heart cares about Hakuren. He also said that Hakuren Oak is someone who is very important to his master. Burupya (Mikage Celestine's reincarnation) Burupya appears to like Hakuren, as he often goes to Hakuren or sits on either his head or his shoulder. Hakuren is gentle towards him too, and hugs him happily when he sees that Buryupya is safe (manga chapter 74). Frau Hakuren idolises Frau as he was the Bishop that saved his mother from the Kor, and he has said that he wishes to become like him when he is older. He also admires Frau's skill with a Baculus, and was eager to impress him, offering him porn as a gift. Castor After graduation, Hakuren begins to serve under Castor as his apprentice. Hakuren respects Castor as his superior and respects his opinion as he listened to him when he said he should become the empress-to-be's tutor. Family His mother Hakuren has a very close relationship with his mother. When he was a child, he sat by her bed and accompanied her, and frequently prayed for his mother's recovery. His father Hakuren and his father do not get on, as Hakuren's father values the Oak Family name above his son's happiness. During a flashback, Hakuren's father was shown slapping a young Hakuren (who appeared to be around 10) across the face, which could suggest that his father was also physically abusive towards him if he does not follow his father's will. Hakuren holds a deep grudge against his father and has said that he will "never forgive him", and that he will "never follow in his footsteps". Nonetheless, even though Hakuren had run away from home to become a bishop, Hakuren's father still keeps track of his whereabouts ("I went to different churches, but still my father was able to find me") to send him photos of noble women who can be his wife, ignoring the fact that Hakuren is unwilling, as he has said that Hakuren must choose a good wife if he wants to inherit the family. Despite Hakuren choosing to disconnect himself from the Oak clan (by not taking a career in the military or the government), his father still does not give up on persuading Hakuren to be orthodox. He arranges Hakuren to be the empress-to-be's tutor, which is a compromised way to get his son involved in politics and achieve his son's goal to help the powerless people at the same time. It can also get his son to meet noble women in person ("why is there nothing but ladies of the court here?", manga chapter 63), as Hakuren refuse to look at the candidates' photos. Shuri Oak Hakuren hasn't interacted with Shuri in the anime or manga yet, however, it is probable that they have seen each other in the big Oak Family, as it seems that the entire Oak clan live on the same land (manga chapter 75). According to the drama in the 12th Animate DVD, Hakuren obviously knows Shuri, as he says "you're stupid as usual". They interact with each other in a childlike manner (e.g. call each other names, fight and argue over silly things, including which one of them has won in an Oak-style rock-paper-scissors game), laughing heartily when they mock the other party or see him look defeated. Others Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg Hakuren and Ouka get along quite well, and a friendship with Teito is something they have in common. Hakuren serves as Ouka's tutor, and has been shown accompanying her on more than one occasion. Mikhail Hakuren and Mikhail do not interact much, but Mikhail has commented that Hakuren is someone who is very important to Teito, and that Hakuren's voice has the power to soothe Teito and Teito's heart cares about Hakuren. In a track on one of the drama CDs, Hakuren sang a lullaby for Teito at Mikhail's request, and served him (Mikhail) some desserts in an attempt to placate him. References Category:Character subpages